


tell the world (we finally got it all right)

by jadedsunshine



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedsunshine/pseuds/jadedsunshine
Summary: Kimberly is on a mission to ask Trini a very important question before her 21st birthday only to have every attempt fail as Trini is on a mission of her own.Or:5 failed proposals + the 1 that’s a success.





	tell the world (we finally got it all right)

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all can thank reduxrose on Tumblr for this one. :)
> 
> Title comes from _I Choose You_ by Sara Bareilles.

**_1._**

Trini wasn’t one to play dumb, but she knew _exactly_ what Kimberly was up to and she wasn’t willing to give up the weeks of planning she had under her belt. 

She glances down again at the small printed words at the bottom of her mug before pretending to take another sip and placing it down on the island. “I still say that Abuelita’s is better,” Trini comments as she smiles. The four word question from the mug replaying in her head over and over. “But your mom’s recipe has a pretty nice kick to it.”

“Um, did you finish it all?” Kimberly asks, a bewildered look on her face. She peeks into the empty mug before frowning at Trini. “I guess you did.” She bites her lip, unsure of how her plan to propose failed so badly. “Do you maybe want some more?”

Trini shakes her head and presses a kiss to Kimberly’s cheek. “No, thanks. I promised Zack I’d meet him and Jason before work.” When she notices Kimberly frowning, again, she uses her index finger and thumb to tilt her head down. “It’s Friday, there’s now frowning on Fridays.” 

“Whatever,” Kimberly scoffs as she picks up the two mugs and pulls away from Trini before dropping them into the sink. “Have a nice day.” 

“You too,” Trini replies softly, holding back a smirk when her girlfriend turns back to face her. “I love you, Kimberly Ann.” 

Kimberly rolls her eyes, clearly upset. “Yeah, I love you, too.”

**_2._**

“What do you mean she’s sick?” Kimberly didn’t mean to shout, but she had already been at the restaurant for an hour working with Jason to perfect every last detail. 

“I mean she’s sick, like, she’s not coming.” Jason replies, quieter, as he shows Kimberly the message from Zack on her phone. 

Kimberly groans, covering her face with her hands. “She can’t not come, I worked so hard on _this_.” She waves her hand, motioning towards the set table on the outdoor deck of Trini’s favorite restaurant. “J, she _can’t_ be sick.” 

“I’m so sorry, Kim,” Jason murmurs, placing a hand on Kimberly’s to help calm her down a bit. “Guess it’s time for plan B?” 

“This is plan B,” Kimberly groans again and lays her head down on the table. A couple of minutes pass before she lifts her head again and holds her hand out for her phone. “I need a plan C, can you help?” 

Jason raises a brow and gets a scowl from Kimberly in return. He laughs before agreeing. “Fine, I’ll help, but fix your face.”

“You’re an ass, Scott,” Kimberly replies, grabbing her phone. She quickly opens up the Pinterest app and taps through to the secret board she has labeled with just a ring emoji.

It doesn’t take long for the two to come up with a plan C. 

“Looks good, but I draw the line at buying rope,” Jason says hastily when Kimberly shows him the note she’s drafted on her phone. 

**_3._**

“Can you come help me, please!” 

After years of waking up to the sounds of her mother’s ranchera music every Saturday morning, Trini refused to get out of bed if she didn’t absolutely have to. Saturday mornings are meant for rest and relaxation, Kimberly was just going to have to deal with it. 

“Sorry, nobody’s home,” Trini shouts back to her girlfriend in the living room. 

The exasperated sigh she hears from Kimberly almost has her jumping to her feet. “Trini, I can’t really tie the knot without you!” Kimberly whines.

_Almost._

Trini turns, smiling as she tugs the blankets over head. “I’m sure you’ll manage.” 

She has been working too long and too hard to let Kimberly win. If she had to deal with a grumpy girlfriend, so be it. She could deal. It was only four more days.

“I can’t believe you didn’t come help me,” Kimberly says as she sits on her side of the bed. 

Trini can’t see Kimberly’s pouty face, but she knows that it’s there. “I can’t believe you tried to get me out of bed before nine on a Saturday.” 

Frustrated, Kimberly quickly pulls the blanket off of Trini and scowls. “You’re such a baby.” 

“Says the one who’s pouting,” Trini replies as she reaches for Kimberly and pulls her close. She laughs when Kimberly makes the cutest sounds as she tries to pull away. “And whining.”

“I told Jason it was a bad idea,” Kimberly murmurs to herself once she finally settles. 

**_4._**

The hiking trail was easily one of Trini’s favorites. It always felt like it was just far out enough for it to feel like Angel Grove was a world away.

It wasn’t one of Kimberly’s favorites though, Trini knew that, so her picking this specific one for their weekly adventure was highly suspicious. Especially when her girlfriend started pulling random camera equipment from the backpack she thought was filled with snacks and drinks. 

“Seriously, a tripod?” Trini asks as Kimberly sets one up. “What are you up to?”

Kimberly grins as she looks to Trini. “My 21st is in a couple of days and I wanted to do a special photo shoot with my favorite girl.”

“Special, huh?” Trini shakes her head, amused as she watches Kimberly attempt to secretly tuck a tiny velvet covered box into her jacket pocket. “Whatever you want, Princess.” 

“You know I hate when you call me that,” Kimberly remarks as she turns Trini to face her. 

Trini laughs. “Yep and you know I hate taking photos. We jumping?” 

“We’re jumping! One, two…”

At three, the two jump, pulling their feet back for a perfect, aesthetically pleasing photo. Upon landing, Kimberly gets down on one knee, her hand reaching for her pocket.

Unwilling to let her girlfriend be the one to propose after all her planning, Trini pretends to miss her landing and falls backwards. She doesn’t miss Kimberly’s hushed response before she goes to help her up.

“ _Oh, you’ve gotta be fucking kidding me_.” 

**_5._**

Kimberly thought she was slick, real slick, sneaking into the bathroom while Trini was asleep to cover their bathroom mirror with sticky notes in the shape of a heart. 

The pink squares all have little messages like _I like the way you kiss me_ and _I think you’re sexy_ written on them in Kimberly’s bubbly handwriting. She reads them all before she notices the yellow one hidden behind one that says _I have a question_. Trini’s heart skips a beat. She knows it has a certain question on it, but she’s so close. She can’t let Kim win now. 

Trini tiptoes back into their bedroom, grabs a pad from Kimberly’s stash of sticky notes and one of her calligraphy pens. She letters _Happy birthday, my love!_ on a yellow square before heading back into the bathroom and sticking it right in the middle of Kimberly Hart’s heart. 

It takes her less than ten minutes to get ready and head out the door to meet up with the guys. 

She was expecting the phone call and could only shake her head when her ringer replaces the song playing over her truck’s speakers. “Happy birthday, baby,” Trini answers. 

“You didn’t even say goodbye,” Kimberly whines and Trini can’t hold back the chuckle that escapes. “Trini, it’s not funny.” 

“You’re right, it’s not. I’m sorry, I had to go. I’m running late.” 

Trini knew her girlfriend was pouting. “You’re working on my birthday?” 

“Just a half day,” Trini lies. “I’ll see you soon.” 

**_\+ 1._**

“Don’t you think this is all a little extreme?” Zack groans as he fills a giant pink _2_ balloon with helium.

“Dude, shut up,” Jason scolded while smoothing out the wrinkles from the satin silver table cloth. “If she starts crying again, I’m going to be forced to kick your ass.” 

Trini is sitting on the patio floor arranging peonies in various shades of pink into mason jars she had covered in silver glitter the night before. She glares up at both boys, her eyes narrowing. “I was _not_ crying. The cake was supposed to have pink icing, not purple. It’s her 21st birthday, I’m fucking proposing, everything has to be _perfect_.” 

Jason and Zack let out exasperated sighs and get back to work as Trini reaches into the box sitting beside her and pulls out a rolled up, light pink sequin table runner that glimmers when the light hits it. She tosses it in Jason’s direction and he catches it right before it begins to unravel. He rolls his eyes before looking at Zack. “Seriously?” He whispers and Zack shakes his head. 

“I heard that!” Trini hisses. 

\--

Billy feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulls it out instantly to read the message he was expecting from Jason. 

_We’re ready!_

Billy claps his hands after he puts his phone back in his pocket and looks up at Kimberly who’s going through a rack of jackets. He reaches for the bags sitting on the bench next to him and shuffles towards her quickly. “We gotta go.” 

“But we haven’t even paid,” Kimberly looks away from the leather jacket she’s eyeing before turning towards Billy and then down at the shirts she has hanging from her wrist. 

“I know, I’m sorry. We can come back. Jason’s afraid he left the oven on after he made bacon this morning.” 

Kimberly lets Billy play his country music on the way back to the small house the three guys are renting. She can’t help but smile as she taps her fingers to the beat against the steering wheel. 

“Are you enjoying your birthday?” He asks, bubbling with excitement.

“Shopping with you has been pretty great,” Kimberly replies. “Too bad the others are working.” 

\-- 

“I’m so nervous,” Trini confesses as she adjusts the place settings on the table for what seems like the hundredth time. “What if she says no? I’ve been sabotaging all of her attempts.” 

“She won’t,” Zack replies reassuringly just as Kimberly pulls her car into the driveway and cuts the engine. After hearing the doors shut, Zack reaches for Trini’s wrist. “They’re here!” 

Jason smiles as he makes his way to Trini’s side. “Everything is perfect, Trin,” He comments as he presses a soft kiss to the top of her head. “She’s going to love it.” 

Billy makes a show out of checking the oven once they’re inside, hoping that Kimberly notices the back door being cracked open. It takes longer than expected, but she finally does and he gets to her side just as she steps down onto the patio. 

“ _SURPRISE!_ ” Billy, Jason Zack, and Trini all yell at the same time. “Happy birthday!” 

Kimberly looks around to take it all in. The mason jars Trini filled with her favorite flowers are all lined up on the table runner. A silver stand holding a bright pink cake sits at the center of the table. There’s bouquets of pink and silver heart balloons at each end of the patio, tied to the pillars as the giant pink _2_ and _1_ balloons rest against the center pillar. 

Kimberly’s eyes fill with tears as she shifts her focus and gazes at each of her best friends, Billy now standing next to Zack, before her eyes find Trini’s. “You guys did all of this for me?” 

“Do you like it?” Trini asks, sheepishly. 

“Like it? I love it!” Her face lights up as she looks around again.

Trini uses that as her opportunity to take a step towards Kimberly, reaching into her pocket as she gets down on one knee.

The three guys smile as Zack presses the record button on his camera.

“Oh my _gooood_!” Kimberly shouts when she notices, turning away as she covers her face with her hands. “ _Noooo_!” 

Eyes go wide as Kimberly begins to shake her head, still not turning back to them. Trini looks to Jason who shrugs in response before she looks the opposite direction and Zack and Billy. “You’ve got this,” Zack mouths. 

“Princess,” Trini says softly, reaching her hand out to tug gently at Kimberly’s skirt. 

Kimberly finally turns, her cheeks rosy. “You knew, didn’t you? You were messing up all of _my_ plans on purpose.” 

Trini chuckles as she nods, opening the little box in her hand to reveal a ring. “Kimberly Ann Hart,” she begins only to be cut off by Kimberly squealing and bouncing around. She can’t help but smile as she continues. “Will you marry me?”

“You cheated,” Kimberly replies with a laugh as she reaches out her left hand and covers her eyes with her right. “I’m pretty sure you already know my answer.”

“I do,” Trini smiles as she slides the ring on Kimberly’s finger. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Kimberly teases as she brings her hand up to take a look at her ring before reaching both of her hands out to help Trini up. “Save it for our wedding.”


End file.
